


Hold on when you get love

by Lilac_Motion



Series: Soulmates Gaiden [6]
Category: Naruto
Genre: Alternate Universe - Soulmates, Hurt and comfort, M/M, Soulmates prompt, alternative universe, healing touch, sakumo x orochimaru, sakumoro, woobie!Orochimaru
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-16
Updated: 2016-10-16
Packaged: 2018-08-22 19:43:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 448
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8298115
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lilac_Motion/pseuds/Lilac_Motion
Summary: The wind is swift but light is faster – and Sakumo is light, always reaching Orochimaru in the nick of time.  (Soulmates prompt: taking on the pain or injury of a soulmate)





	

**Author's Note:**

> Warning: Orochimaru is recklessness to the point of being suicidal.

The wind is swift but light is faster – and Sakumo is light, always reaching Orochimaru in the nick of time, when the bodies are piled hills high, and Orochimaru was the last one standing (and remembering, when he was one of three).

Too many times Orochimaru had pushed himself to his human limits, coming down upon the enemy like a hurricane – half the war is fought on psychological grounds, and Orochimaru cannot be seen to back down from the frontlines: He's the last one still standing, out of what was once three.

Orochimaru should be alone, but he has a soulmate, a man who he did not chose, a man who did not chose him – yet one who had accepted him nevertheless, reaching for him always, since the very first night when he had saved Orochimaru, the week after Tsunade had left.  Sakumo had found Orochimaru heavily wounded in the aftermath of a battle where he had gotten well over a hundred of the enemy – alone – and enough of them have gotten through to him – and he must have forgotten, there was no Tsunade to heal his wounds at the end now.

Sakumo could not do medical ninjutsu – he could not hone his chakra any finer than as a blade for killing.  He had placed a gentle hand over Orochimaru's forehead, meaning to warm and comfort, and was astonished to see and feel the cuts on the young Sannin's face transferred onto his own.  They each stared at the other for what seem like an eternality of held breath – a _soul bond_ – one that gave someone the ability to take on the pain and injuries of their partners.  Cupping the slender face of the young man looking up at him with awe, Sakumo knew at once what he must do, for this special person he had just found, that _belonged_ to him.  He placed a gentle hand over a bruised chest – and Orochimaru's aching look of disbelief was his last memory before he woke in the field hospital.

"You're an idiot, Sakumo-senpai."  A white face with glaring golden eyes filled Sakumo's vision when he came to, a fall of long dark hair cutting off the rest of the room, "I barely knew what to do with a set of crushed lungs – you almost died – do you know what you were doing?"

Sakumo knows perfectly well what he was doing, each time he came to collect Orochimaru at the end of his near-suicidal blitzes.  Sakumo takes on concussions and burns, broken arms and gut wounds – and Orochimaru would heal him the best he knows how, hissing and swearing, his pale face flushed pink from the unfamiliar exertion of healing.

**Author's Note:**

> Title is from that Stars song from their North album: "Hold On When You Get Love, Let Go When You Give It", eh, I don't know if it fits the story (certainly not the prompt), but it was playing when I'm trying to figure out what title fits, and this fits how Sakumo treats Orochimaru, regardless of how he found Orochimaru, he's never letting go now! Also, I need that Highschool AU (or College Campus AU) where Orochimaru the Science & Music Prodigy is slowly realising that he has a major crush on Sakumo-senpai, president of the Kendo club.


End file.
